superhero101fandomcom-20200213-history
Bartholomew
Bartholomew, a.k.a. Mega Monkey Shield, is a character created and played by Leo_G in the Superhero102 roleplaying thread and in the MMORPG City of Heroes. Appearance Bartholomew, or Bart for short, shares many characteristics of a Brown-headed spider monkey with the key differences being his emotive dark-brown eyes and his size, which is over 2x that of a natural monkey of his species. As a human-like knowledgable primate, Bart keeps the hair on his head combed so it doesn't stick straight up but still falls to a wild style depending on what he's doing. For the most part, it's tucked behind his round furry ears. He also keeps the fur on his body clean and kempt as well. Bart also possesses a very dextrous prehensile tail that is as long as his body that he can use to fetch tools, write-up complex calculations or is even combat capable. Although he thinks much like a human, the monkey side shows in his attire, as he chooses to wear nothing but a set of trunks (usually blue) or nothing at all if he doesn't have anyone around to be modest for. Occasionally, he will don custom costumes for the various organizations he works with that he access via teleporation. He also carries a shield that looks about as high tech as it does heavy, clad in a chrome blue. He may or may not carry it on his back or hold it by a handle on the inside with his arm or tail and may opt to simply warp the piece of tech back and forth to himself from his lab. Personality As a hero, Bart is very focused on helping those in need, having no problem picking up the rear to support any injured citizens or allies. When he is thrust into the front-lines, the monkey will take a less-than-serious demenor, possibly even making small talk or cracking jokes during battle. Mostly, Bart is easy-going but it's only to balance the constant serious work he has on his shoulders aiding not only Vanguard in their efforts to combat the Rikti, but also Longbow who he's joined forces with in the past to fight Arachnos. Currently, Bart is taking the helm of a teacher at Golden Eagle High, mostly to monitor the newly activated GET Net (the school teleportation grid), as well as guardian over a strange boy by the name of Spirit. As such, Bart finds himself acting more and more like a father to Spirit and his students. Although Bart himself is very young in human years (actually middle-aged in monkey years), he is still just as, if not more, mature as humans twice his age. Abilities Through his growing resume that extends from work with Rikti Traditionalist, Vanguard and even Portal Corp, Bartholomew focuses his intellect on teleportation technology and its varying applications. Crafting a specialized piece of hardware that is wirelessly connected with his brain, the monkey can perform quick complex calculations, relay it to the his own personal teleport network and instantly transport himself or others nearly anywhere. Harnessing a portion of this powerful piece of tech by building it into a shield, he is never without this ability. In combat, he utilizes this technology in a unique fashion he dubs 'Temporal Displacement Maxtrix' which manifests in flashes of blue energy. Upon physical contact with a punch or the shield itself, the TDM creates a burst of hostile tempral energy that can send things flying, force objects appart molecule by molecule in a harsh explosion or simply cause objects or parts of objects to vanish, most likely teleported elsewhere randomly.